


Tanaka Saeko Punches People in the Face

by Louie_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drugs, F/M, M/M, Rape, So yea, but it steadily get better and more wholsesome, but not completely without reason, do not go here, enjoy an be aware, graphic smut, have fun lovelies, hewwow, hmnnnnnggggg, homphobic language, i ahte tagging, i've put those content warning there for a reason, idk what to put here, if you're sensitive to mentions of, in this saeko punches likea bunch of people, of you're fine then you're welcome, or - Freeform, prepare, so like, there is angst, uhhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: Tanaka Saeko just wants to live the quiet life behind the bar. Serve people, flirt with them, gush about her little brother, and leave her exciting past behind. But Saeko learns that life isn't quite that easy.Or a better way to put it:"The first person that got punched was a guy called Akisada.Saeko knew Akisada, which is why she had to punch him."





	1. Tanaka Saeko

Tanaka Saeko, at the ripe age of 22, had seen quite a lot of shit in her life.

 

This was a conscious choice on her part because when Saeko entered high school at 14 years old, she decided the only crowd worth hanging out with at school was the one violating the dress code, skipping class, and smoking cigarettes behind school.

 

Saeko mingled with the wild crowd, which made a pass time out of violating private property, having great age gaps in their relationships, and snitching drugs and alcohol from older siblings or even strangers.

 

Saeko lived the exciting life she wanted, she dated a guy because she watched him smash a bottle over another guys head and proceeded to stab him in the stomach with it.

 

She dated another because he was their party guy since his parents were never home and he always invited the gang to trash the home.

 

She dated the leader of their gang and his girlfriend because they took a liking to her and she took a liking to them.

 

———

 

Saeko lost her virginity to an older friend of a gang member, on a party in her first year of high school. It was painful and somewhat unpleasant but it made her feel alive.

 

She actually slept with him a few more times after that before she ditched him for a girl a grade higher than her that showed her what a good time is supposed to feel like.

 

The guy didn’t take no for an answer though, but would eventually back off from her after she punched him in the nuts one too many times. He wouldn’t stop stalking her though, until she grew curves in her second year.

 

And curves she grew like no tomorrow. Her hips grew wide and her tits massive, and she was quite aware of her looks and the advantages she could use them for. Saeko was soon widely known as ‘the dangerous and sexy Saeko, whose right hook was as effective as her tits were massive’. Usually one of those adjectives at a time, unless one of the others was added as a warning. 

 

She lived for the attention, and she lived for every fight that erupted because she rejected an invitation, or because she would steal a girl straight out of an opposing gang leaders lap and not give her back after having made out with her.

 

She dyed her hair blonde, and kept it short, she always wore black tights under her school skirt, and always left a few buttons of her school blouse open. Tanaka Saeko lived the exact life she wanted.

 

When Saeko entered her last year of high school, her baby brother Ryuu entered his first year of junior high.

 

Ryuu dyed his hair blonde like her, he wore his pants low like her friends would, and started grimacing at people he met for the first time to intimidate them.

 

Ryuu had started imitating Saeko’s life style, because Saeko was his hero. 

 

She could not let that happen.

 

In Saeko’s circle of friends there were smart kids losing their futures to drugs, sweet girls seeking affection from partners that would beat them in the name of love, kids her age and younger imprisoned for years for minor offences.

 

Saeko saw a future in her circle of friends that she could not impose on her precious baby brother. The one that cried at the end of sappy movies, the one that wrote poetry about the pretty girls in his class, the one that showed passion and talent for volleyball.

 

Saeko stopped hanging out with the only people she had all her high school life, and instead sought the company of those nerd losers that she used to beat up. She talked to all her teachers on how to study properly, even though most of them flinched when she first approached them.

 

Her favourite was her Japanese lit teacher, because he was the only one that didn’t flinch, and when she said that she wanted to get A’s in her class to be a good role model for her baby brother, she swore she saw a tear in his eye.

 

Saeko proved to be hard working and successful, with the combined forces of her new lame nerd friends, as well as all of her favourite teachers, and the exclusion of everybody who still sought her out to to call her a traitor (she responded to those claims as well as more physical confrontations by punching the other person straight on the nose), she actually managed to get university qualifications, one of the best in her class.

 

Saeko was proud, Ryuu was even prouder, her parents were the proudest. Confused by the sudden change of heart, but proud nonetheless. Saeko was ready for her new life.

 

Saeko hadn’t been in a college prep class, so she had quite a hard time getting into a good university, even with her good grades. Her track record of punching people in the face, and being of first name basis with her principal because of that, didn’t help either.

 

A shitty, no-name, community college just outside of Tokyo accepted her application, and thus she started to study the social sciences.

 

Her studies investigated the system behind her society, the train of thought of the people around her, and how everybody was affected by society, and in turn, society affected by them.

 

Her baby brother Ryuu was the pride of her life. Like her, he hadn’t made it into a college prep class when he entered high school himself, but unlike her he had made decent friends.

 

Ryuu, apparently, upon signing up for his high school’s volleyball club, had promptly fallen in love with their manager, had been rejected, and had shaved his head in respect for the girl of his dreams. Saeko had equal parts laughed at his expense and been endeared by his good heartedness.

 

Ryuu made friends with the people in his club that were the same age as him. A small guy, just as loud and loving as him, two quiet guys, who countered the others sheer noise with sass, and two more, that Saeko didn’t know much about, because they didn’t come around much. They always met to study together, usually at the Tanaka household. Saeko couldn’t see how they got any studying done with Ryuu and Yuu being the impulse noise makers that they were, but Ryuu never failed a test and passed all his classes, so she couldn’t complain. 

 

Towards the end of his first year, Ryuu suddenly turned really quiet, and so did the rest of the Tanaka household by extension. There was no more friends coming around, Ryuu wasn’t home anymore insisting he was meeting senior friends. Just as Saeko was getting seriously concerned, everything turned back to normal. By the end of his second year, their club had made it to nationals.

 

Saeko couldn’t have been more proud.

 

By the time third year came around, Ryuu was made captain of the club, leaving Saeko to cry genuine tears of joy and pride, as she did when she watched their next games at nationals.

 

Saeko herself had picked up two crafts outside of class. One was hitting the drum at festivals and other events, as she was part of a cheering squad, which she would hire herself to bring to her brothers games. The other was bartending, since she needed some extra money, coming from a non-rich family and not having a scholarship.

 

Bartending was something that came to her naturally. She knew her way around liquor, even if she was used to the cheap stuff, and usually drank it straight until she couldn’t remember her own name anymore. She would never forget their tastes though, and their names, and what cocktails they belonged in. Her work was social, putting her right in between the people, where she could chat with the regulars and flirt with pretty girls.

 

Another bonus was that she got to punch people again. Her bar wasn’t particularly shabby, but it wasn’t classy either. The light was kept purposely low to keep from showing how desperately the place needed a thorough cleaning, and while most of the customers were okay, some were quite rowdy.

 

Some of them she knew from school.

 

Most of them were the ones she got to punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Ignore the first chapter for being cheesy as hell, I swear the others are better!
> 
> Also thanks again for MangaManiac for making look NOT completly incompetent at writing.


	2. Akisada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/3

The first person that got punched was a guy called Akisada.

 

Saeko knew Akisada, which is why she had to punch him.

 

When Saeko was a first year, and fresh out of a relationship with a guy whom she, at worst, considered a bit rough and useless in bed, she started dating another guy. The guy did her well, the guy made her feel like she was a precious princess. He was already out of school when she was a mere 14 years old, but she had happily spread her legs for him.

 

That man was Akisada.

 

At the time, her only issue with him was that he didn’t give her his full attention, but rather spread it between several girls her age. She punched him in the crotch for his attitude, and when he doubled over also in the face. She left him like that, and he left her too.

 

Now Saeko was older and had matured enough that Akisada didn’t recognise her and didn’t have an interest in her, and Saeko saw it all from a different angle now.

 

She saw five sloppily made, fake IDs, a quality she recognised from when she used one herself, given to her by Akisada, and promptly turned the girls home. The girls didn’t want to go home though, and complained loudly to her and about her, and then turned to Akisada to complain to him.

 

Seeing them all like that, Akisada in his late 20s, and the girls barely at the beginning of high school, made her realise what an age gap it truly was, what a shift in power. That she was once one of those girls, unaware of the predatory nature of it all.

 

He turned to her, saying how it all was just a misunderstanding.

 

This man had taught her what ‘riding face’ meant, and later showed her how it was done, both giving and receiving. Yet here he looked her straight in the eye, barely four years later, and didn’t recognise her at all.

 

“Listen, mister,” she said, “I ain’t stupid. I know these IDs are fake, and I know you promise these high schoolers the world but ain’t giving them nothing. So you better leave my bar, because I ain’t serving you.” 

 

Saeko had only worked there for two weeks, so she didn’t have any claims on the bar, but the guy didn’t need to know that.

 

“Listen, sweetheart,” only now she could see how disgustingly sweet his fake smile was, even though she once fawned over it, only now she recognised how patronising the pet name was even though that once stopped all her complaints. “I’m just trying to give these girls a good time, it’s their first time in a big city, you see? They just got off the bus and there is nowhere else to go at this time of night.” The sweet smile was making Saeko want to barf.

 

“Making and handing out fake IDs is against the law.” She leaned closer to him. “Serving alcohol to minors is against the law.” She leaned even closer. “Screwing minors is against the law.” She was now close enough to speak with barely more than a whisper. “Leave my bar.”

 

Akisada now leaned down to be on eye level with her, looking very serious. Saeko could tell that she was about to have fun, as long as she didn’t throw the first punch she was gonna be fine.

 

“You listen here, young lady,” Saeko felt like she was getting scolded by her principal again, good old times, “I am not leaving before these girls have had their fill and that is final.”

 

Saeko didn’t change her position. “I’m not serving these girls and that’s final.”

 

Akisada straightened himself to his full height, and took a deep breath. “If I don’t get some damn service from the shitty establishment right now-!” he started yelling at full volume, banging his fist on the bar. The scene made Saeko smirk, noise was her comfort since everybody in her gang had always tried to establish their dominance via volume, and her family at home was very loud as well. It was probably best to just let him vent until he wore himself out.

 

In the middle of him yelling about her, and about how he was going to sue the bar for denying service to paying customers, Saeko’s manager came out. She asked what the commotion was about.

 

“Your employee-!” He pointed at Saeko accusingly, Saeko smirked undisturbed. “-refuses to serve paying customers their damn drinks!” He took a deep breath to continue on, but Saeko used to quick break in noise to turn to her manager saying, “he gave fake IDs to underage girls. I refused to serve him, here we are.”

 

The manager nodded in agreement. “Sir, if you would be  so kind and leave-“ the manager’s sentence was cut short when she had her hand on the back of Akisada to lead him away, which freaked him out and made him throw a punch at her. On instinct alone, and without even thinking about it, Saeko punched him straight in the face before his fist ever reached the manager.

 

He stepped back a bit, bleeding from his nose, but as he saw the blood on his hands he passed out. He ended up surrounded by worried 14 year old girls.

 

Saeko’s manager had just seen death flash before her eyes. She looked at Saeko in shock, then nodded at her in thanks, Saeko nodded back in acknowledgement, then the manager called a hospital, and after that the police.

 

Last Saeko heard he ended up in prison, because the girls had confessed to getting fake IDs in exchange for sexual favours.


	3. That Guy™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2/3

The second person Saeko punched on the job wasn’t someone she knew, but she knew his type.

 

He approached her at the bar with a cheeky grin on his face. It was a grin Saeko knew too well, a lot of people in her gang had that exact grin, it was the grin of someone that considered themselves the king of the world.

 

“Give me something strong, bartender,” he pointed at a laughing girl a bit behind him hanging with some friends, “I’m trying to get lucky if you know what I mean.”

 

Saeko did know what he meant, knew it too well. She had never dated his kind, but an old friend of hers had a knack for them.

 

Back in high school, Saeko had a friend named Tsukiko. Tsukiko was a girl of precious smiles and chaste glances, directed at all the ‘bad boys’ in her environment. Tsukiko was also much less easily available than Saeko, so the boys had made a game out of getting into Tsukiko’s pants. The girl in question however reserved herself for no one other than the leader of their gang, who, in turn, had no interest in her. Consequently she stayed an untouched virgin.

 

This lasted until a few guy friends took her out. She said she remembered laughing and having a good time, and then she remembered the guys handing her one drink after another, until she had no memory left whatsoever.

 

The next thing she knew she was waking up the following day, late to school, the biggest headache of her life, in a bed that wasn’t hers, her underwear missing, and her crotch sore and itchy.

 

She had asked the guys what had happened, but they denied any knowledge of anything. Even though Saeko could distinctly remember them ‘scoring with that tight up virgin’, and one of them swinging panties over his head like a lasso, until he threw it into the roaring crowd laughing.

 

At the time, Saeko had been cheering with the crowd, being thrilled that her friends had scored that highly proclaimed prize, and felt bad for Tsukiko for not remembering the experience. After all, in the video they took of her she seemed to have enjoyed herself.

 

Tsukiko, henceforth, did not get any attention from the guys in her friend group, not until she threw herself at them and let them pass her around like a joint. Saeko hadn’t understood then why Tsukiko had let herself be manhandled like that, when the result was nothing but a dead look in the eye.

 

Now, looking into the eyes of a guy that promised nothing good, and looking at an innocent girl just trying to have a good time, Saeko was determined to not have another Tsukiko incident.

 

“I’ll mix you something good.” She said, and if he had been looking at her, he may have noticed that she made the drink virgin. She handed him the drink and charged him full price.

 

The next time Saeko saw the girl she was stumbling towards the bar, she looked slightly drunk, with the blush on her face and the unintentional slur in her step. Saeko wondered where the hell this girl got alcohol from.

 

“Bartender,” the girl proclaimed with a slur, “mix me your strongest drink.” She pointed at herself proudly even though she stood a bit tilted. “This is my first time drinking and I can chuck away more than I expected.”

 

Saeko scrunched her eyebrows. “Maybe you should wait for the alcohol to settle before you get heaps more.”

 

The girl shook her head. “Nah, I’ll be fine, just mix me something, bartender.”

 

Saeko hesitated another moment and then leaned in to tell the girl, “you know, that guy has only been paying for your drinks so he can get into your pants without you making a fuss.”

 

The girl looked downwards slyly, if she hadn’t been so flushed she may have blushed. “Oh, that’s so sweet of him. He really doesn’t need to though.”

 

Saeko couldn’t help but understand the girl, a time ago she would have seen it as a complement, or maybe even an insult. Now she just slid a vodka spritzer to the girl, who nodded in appreciation.

 

The next time she heard from the happy couple the guy was at the bar. “Give me something cheap, I don’t care what it is, just anything.” He looked around angrily and then said to Saeko behind his hand, “this bitch drinks like a fucking cow but doesn’t fucking get wasted. With how much I’m spending on her I better fucking getting laid at the end if this.”

 

Saeko didn’t like his tone. “You know, it’s your choice to spend all your money on her. You can’t just buy sex with alcohol.”

 

“With how much she costs me I better get a lifelong subscription.”

 

Saeko looked at the bar tab the guy had, showing two drinks for the girl. Then she looked back at him. “She ain’t just an object, you know?”

 

He suddenly reached across the counter to grab Saeko’s shoulders. “I can do with her what I want!” He screamed right into her face.

 

Saeko stepped back and pushed his arms away from her. “Get your dirty hands off me.” She said with a sneer.

 

His face went really angry then, he launched to grab her again. “You damn-“ he tried to say, but was interrupted by Saeko reflexively punching him in the face.

 

The guy wobbled back and looked in shock at the blood that dripped from his nose onto his hand.

 

“Don’t touch me or that girl ever again.” She pointed at the exit, he made a run for it. The girl he had been trying to fill up looked a bit confused but eventually turned back to her friends.

 

There was no Tsukiko that day.


	4. Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3/3
> 
> after this is wholesomeness

The next person Saeko punched was a girl from her high school. Saeko didn’t like the girl, her name was Mari.

 

Mari was the third child of a rich daddy and did anything to get his attention.

 

What she did the most was take increasingly dangerous drugs at faster intervals and higher concentrations. Other than that she liked to start drama based on nothing.

 

Her favourite drama was accusing Saeko of stealing her boyfriends, when in fact, Saeko was more of a girlfriend stealer.

 

Saeko always liked a good brawl, and she could respect when someone came right out to punch her, but Mari didn’t fight like that.

 

Mari started completely false rumours about people, and once they had made the rounds, she would complain about that person having done exactly that to her. If she got called out on her ways or on being wrong, she would whine loudly and play victim. Saeko hated her because she was one of the few people that really deserved a punch, but never got one from her. 

 

That exact Mari was now standing in front of her, trying to order a drink.

 

“Saeko, it’s so good to see you! It has been ages!” Mari threw herself across the bar counter to grab Saeko in her arms, as if they had been anything akin to amicable in the past. Saeko was forced to lean forwards with the impact, but otherwise didn’t move.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“I came here to get a drink, but seeing you now…” she leaned in to stage whisper, “can you get me some speed?”

 

“No, I can’t. Where would I even get that?” Saeko said affronted.

 

“Don’t play me like that, Saeko. Everybody knew you always had speed on you when we were in high school. Just give me some, I’ll pretend I didn’t know it was yours.” Mari had the audacity to wink.

 

“I ain’t never done speed.” Well, that wasn’t exactly true, but she sure as hell had never owned it.

 

Mari put a finger on her chin, thinking. “Won’t your manager double check you if you have drugs on you though?”

 

Reflexively, Saeko pulled her arm back for a punch, but caught herself in time.  _ Don’t throw the first punch _ .  _ Don’t throw the first punch _ .  _ Don’t throw the first punch _ . Over a year she had this job, and she loved it, and she wasn’t gonna lose it over some petty quarrel.

 

“She can check me if she likes, but she ain’t gonna find anything. Now let’s get you a drink.” She faced towards the wall behind her that hosted the alcohol on shelves to not show how much restraint it caused her to not punch the girl.

 

Mari waited a beat, but then ordered a margarita with the same sickeningly sweet smile Saeko had worn when she had offered the drink.

 

Saeko fixed her up, handed her a drink, and then tried to charge her for it. Just as Mari reacher for her wallet though,  her hand ‘slipped’ and the sticky drink landed all over Saeko. Saeko breathed through her anger before she would seriously consider risking her job for some petty bitch.

 

It was fine anyway, once she towelled off the alcohol it would dry quickly, albeit keeping her skin a bit sticky. Not a problem over all. Saeko looked down at herself as she quickly dried herself with a dish towel, her black tank top was thick enough to not show anymore than Saeko was willing to, one of the reasons she had bought five of its kind and always wore them for work.

 

She turned to a displeased looking Mari. “That’s alright, I can make you another.” It was evident that Saeko’s lack of reaction didn’t satisfy Mari. Mari’s dissatisfaction pleased Saeko though.

 

Mari leaned in again, with a mischievous look on her face that made Saeko weary.

 

“Sure, your manager may not believe your illegal escapades, but didn’t you have a baby brother that looked up to you a lot? What was his name, Rei?”

 

“Ryuu.” Growled Saeko, before she could catch herself.

 

“Ah, yes, thanks for telling me.” Giggled the bitch. “I wonder how it would influence him if his hero big sister sold drugs behind the bar?”

 

Saeko’s heart stopped. This was below the belt. Ryuu was doing so good at the moment, he had places to go.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Try me.”

 

_ Don’t punch her _ .  _ Don’t punch her _ .  _ Don’t punch her _ .  _ Don’t make the first move _ .

 

_ Do something she would do _ .

 

_ Attack her with her own weapons _ .

 

What did she have though? What did Mari value more than anything else?

 

The opinion of her dad and of whoever was dating her at the moment.

 

Saeko didn’t know what to say about her or her dad, she had never met the man. She knew though that Mari had a knack for only dating boyfriends that cheated on her. Sure, the target sat below the belt, but so was going for Ryuu.

 

“How about you shut it or I’ll tell you how many times I saw your boyfriend in here with a girl in his arms that ain’t you.”

 

“You don’t even know my boyfriend.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Mari was silent and seething, but to Saeko’s dismay she wasn’t leaving. Saeko had to make her upset enough to make her leave.

 

“Maybe I’m one of the girls.”

 

Mari snapped, and launched at Saeko. She diverted her punch with the backside of her left hand and threw a punch of her own with her right hand.

 

———

 

“Hey, hey! What’s going on here?” The bar manager said coming out of the backroom. The manager looked backwards and forwards between the girls. The guest holding a bloody nose and crying, the employee looking calm and self assured. In the last year and a bit the manager had never quite gotten over almost being punched that one time, so she was inherently biased to believe in Saeko’s innocence.

 

She walked over to the girls and handed the customer a paper towel for the bloody nose, then she asked Saeko if she was okay. Saeko nodded.

 

“Ma’am, will you need us to call you and ambulance?” After a pause the girl shook her head carefully. She looked to be in shock. “Then I will need you to leave.” The customer left without making a fuss.

 

“You’re soaked, Saeko, what happened?”

 

“Customer spilled their drink on me.”

 

“Was it the girl?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Go dry yourself off, there should be some extra clothes in the back room. I’ll keep things running here.”

 

Saeko nodded and went to the back. She seemed eerily silent, like she was in shock as well. The manager didn’t know what to make of that.


	5. Haruna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Haruna, I'm gonna recycle her character in literally everything.

Sometimes meeting people from school wasn’t a bad thing. More than once Saeko had met someone that had a big change in their life, and if she was particularly proud of them, she would give them a drink.

 

One of those people was Haruna.

 

Haruna had never had it easy. Her mother prone to abuse of all kinds, her father spending all their money on drugs and gambling. 

 

Haruna tried to get herself and her little brother through the weeks by selling ecstasy to Saeko’s gang, thereby paying for food, school supplies, rent, and hormone therapy. Haruna didn’t look much more feminine now than she did in high school. 

 

“Haruna, how are you? Last I heard they got you for possession.”  _ When we were in our second year of high school _ .

 

“They did,” Haruna sighed, “spent some time behind bars.” Haruna played with her drink unenthusiastically. “Never got to finish high school, been a real damper on my job search. Not to speak of being an ex-prisoner and trans.” She looked at Saeko with a pained smile. “You don’t happen to have a job for me?”

 

Saeko didn’t. She wished she was a manager, so she could give old friends solid footing. Maybe she should push for that position.

 

“Sorry, I can’t help you, Haruna.”

 

Haruna chuckled. “You know, Saeko, you are the first person in a long while that calls me by that name.” 

 

Saeko was confused at first, but eventually realised that Haruna probably would have gotten called by her birth name in prison. Saeko gave a weak smile in return, it was the small things in life, huh?

 

“Tell you what,” Saeko said, leaning over the bar counter, “whatever you drink is on me tonight.”

 

Haruna smiled, still pained, but more genuinely now. “Thank you, Saeko.”

 

She really had to push for that manager position.


	6. Bunji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so proud of Bunji, even though he is my own original Character that I wrote for 5 Solid lines.

The next person she gave a drink to was Bunji.

 

Bunji was an old friend of hers, quite the aggressive type, used to break bones for fun, Saeko sometimes right beside him when the opponent was someone she didn’t like either.

 

That same Bunji came into her bar one day. They caught up, he spilled his heart out.

 

“My dad would beat me so bad. Me, my siblings, my mom. Even his side chicks. Turns out I only liked to break bones because it was my way of dealing with it all.”

 

Saeko didn’t know what to say. She thought he had just been evil, had even liked him for it then.

 

“I go to therapy now, got a stable job, stopped talking to my dad. Things are good.” There was an earnest smile on his face.

 

Saeko returned that smile. “Let me make you a drink.”

 

Bunji waved her off. “I don’t drink. My father used to drink and that made the beatings worse.”

 

Saeko smiled even wider, she was so proud. “I’ll make it virgin then.”

 

“I’d like that.”


	7. Chika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is my fave.

Her favourite customer by far was Chikara.

 

Chikara was a student director at the local university, but everything he pitched got turned down.

 

Saeko knew him pretty well by now. He first started coming about a year into Saeko starting her work, and he had been coming regularly throughout the year following that.

 

Chikara usually came on quiet nights, sitting at the far corner of the bar counter, having his laptop open and sighing loudly.

 

He would either order a coffee (strictly speaking they didn’t serve coffee, but Saeko always got him one from the employee room nonetheless), or a whiskey on the rocks, and his first order was always free, because he made for good conversation.

 

“How’s pitching, Chika?” She had adopted the nickname after she found out that he found it embarrassing.

 

Chikara sighed, his third one that night, and he had only been there 20 minutes. “My idea got turned down again because it’s ‘too out there’.”

 

Saeko raised an amused eyebrow, this was going to be good.

 

“Tree skinned alien criminals turned heroes is all good and proper but only when the alien is cis/straight.” Saeko snickered, she was certainly entertained. “Apparently it’s unrealistic to have an agender, asexual alien. Alien, Saeko! Alien! They look like a tree!”

 

Saeko loved hearing, or rather, seeing Chikara complain. When he was calm he easily blended into the background, even Saeko herself had overlooked him more than once before she got to know him. Once he got animated though he made the best faces. Kinda reminded her of her brother when he tried to intimidate people.

 

“When will you let me see your script?”

 

“You know what?” Chikara said, reaching into his bag. “I have no better use for it, so you might as well have it.” 

 

A great pile of paper held together by what must be no less than five staples was thrust into Saeko’s hands.

 

“Man, this is big.”

 

Chikara looked bashful now. He was cute when he was bashful, not exactly her type though. Maybe she knew somebody else…

 

“Well, it was supposed to be a short movie, but I got caught up in the world building of four, broken intergalactic legal systems and their prisons.”

 

Saeko was impressed. “Do you mind if I take it home, Chika? I can’t possibly read all that now.”

 

Chikara waved her off. “Do with it what you want, I’m done with it.”

 

——— 

 

Saeko read the script at home on her couch.

 

It was a good script, vibrant characters, lived in world, attention grabbing plot.

 

She noticed that the aliens sexual orientation and gender were actually plot relevant, giving it the ability to be a much needed hero when nobody else could step up to the task. It was also a classic ‘last of their kind’ story, pulling right at the viewers heart strings. Overall the plot twists were unexpected, the mysteries were thrilling, and the threat felt real. Saeko also felt a disturbing feeling of grandness from the universe portrayed in it, probably stemming from the several different civilisations and legal systems, with environments that could be as big as intergalactic prisons, or as small as food van in a shabby little city.

 

Saeko would pay good money to watch this.

 

“What are you reading, Sis?” Ryuu said, coming in wearing nothing but loose sweatpants, and drying himself off with a towel.

 

She handed the script to him. “One of my regulars wanted to pitch this movie but got turned down. Tell me your opinion on it.”

 

Ryuu raised his eyebrows but took the script without complaint. By the end of the second page he let out a whole hearted laugh. Saeko could understand, after all the situation comedy of the first scene had made her laugh a few times too. It would be amazing to see on screen.

 

Ryuu bit his lips while reading, it was a habit he usually only fell victim to when a TV show particularly captured his attention. He must be quite enthralled by the little alien’s quest of working off their life sentence on a star fleet, instead of prison. Ryuu gasped, Saeko chuckled, it must be the scene where the little alien decides to just break out of prison instead of joining the star fleet. It was the scene that Saeko found the most interesting. Both because of the choice made by the character, and also because it showed quite a bit of their wits and skill set.

 

She continued watching Ryuu, laughing, gasping, complaining loudly about an injustice portrayed in the text, contemplating about a morally grey choice, yelling at an asshole character, he even cried for a while. The entire second half actually.

 

“So what do you think?” Saeko asked, but Ryuu just shushed her, still enthralled by the screenplay. Saeko considered that a success.

 

After almost three hours Ryuu finished. He put the script down and had a vacant look on his face, like he needed to reevaluate all his life choices.

 

“How did you find it?”

 

Ryuu picked up the script again and turned it back over to its front page.

 

“Ennoshita… Chikara…huh?”

 

Saeko smirked. “Let’s make dinner.” 

 

———

 

At dinner, Ryuu wouldn’t shut up about the script, which Saeko found quite entertaining. Given, she hadn’t even noticed that the opening scene tied directly into the ending scene. The only difference being that the protagonist had ended up with everything they wanted, but they had no use for it, even though it had been their one goal to achieve it, they consequently didn’t know what to do with themselves afterwards. That would explain Ryuu’s vacant look…

 

Next Wednesday was gonna be exciting.

 

———

 

Wednesday came and Saeko slapped the script on the counter in front of Chikara.

 

“Wha-? Why-? Is that my script?” 

 

Saeko nodded. “I liked it, Chika, and more importantly, my brother liked it.” She leaned closer to him. “He got ADHD, was a real bitch to him in school, couldn’t pay attention to anything he had to read in class, but your script he couldn’t put down until he was done.”

 

Chikara pulled a face. “Is that the same brother that cries every time ‘my heart will go on’ comes on because he watched Titanic one too many times?”

 

Saeko laughed. “The very same.”

 

Chikara groaned. “That means it’s cheesy, which means it isn’t good.”

 

Saeko laughed again, then she turned serious. “What’s important is that you got his attention. His teachers would hate you for it.”

 

Chikara didn’t look convinced.

 

Saeko got an idea, it was brilliant. “I should introduce you, you’re exactly his type.”

 

Chikara blushed furiously, it was a hilarious sight.

 

“That’s, what, no. No!” He scratched his neck awkwardly. “Besides, don’t you always say how he’s looking for a cute girlfriend?”

 

Saeko laughed. “Don’t you worry. I walked in on him making out with another team captain in his last year.”

 

Chikara was still blushing. “It’s not like I have time for dating right now anyway.”

 

“Do as you like.”

 

It was truly a sign of Chikara’s unfamiliarity with Saeko that he just nodded and dropped the subject. Saeko smirked to herself.

 

———

 

Another Wednesday came and Saeko almost couldn’t hold onto herself.

 

“Who’s the beauty with the bedroom eyes and the coffee?” Ryuu asked, eyes wide in awe.

 

“That’s Ennoshita Chikara.”

 

“Damn, that’s the guy that wrote the script?”

 

“The very same.”

 

“So he gets to be smart  _ and _ good looking?”

 

“And he was the captain of his volleyball team.”

 

“Shit. What are you waiting for, introduce me!”

 

“You owe me.”

 

“My life.”

 

Saeko chuckled and made two scotches on ice. As she brought them over she noticed Chikara making shy eyes at Ryuu.

 

“Saeko, who is that incredibly hot guy you were talking to? Do you know him?”

 

“That’s my baby brother.”

 

Chikara gaped at her in disbelief. “The one with the magical girl manga collection?”

 

Saeko nodded.

 

“The one that was late to school everyday because he used to feed stray kittens on the way?”

 

Saeko nodded again, it was getting really hard not to laugh.

 

“Saeko, he’s a beef cake.”

 

“I know, Chika, he was the Ace of his volleyball team in high school.”

 

“Damn, he looks it.”

 

“And captain.”

 

Chikara groaned. “And you tried to set us up? Saeko, he’s way out of my league, I could cut fruit on his jaw bones.”

 

“Then you better treat him well, Chika. Here,” she put the two scotch down in front of him, “these are from him.”

 

Chikara stared at the alcohol in disbelief. “A man with the face of Michelangelo, the body of a porn star, and the heart of a puppy is buying drinks for me?”

Saeko winked and walked away. Then she walked to Ryuu, said “go get him, Tiger”, winked at him as well and started serving other customers.

 

She couldn’t hear them from the other side of the bar but she could tell that Chikara was awkward and intimidated when Ryuu first walked over. Ryuu said something though, and Chikara let go of a whole hearted laugh that carried through the entire bar to Saeko. Saeko had never heard him laugh like that, he was a quiet guy after all.

 

The laugh seemed to have flushed all the awkwardness out of Chikara. Chikara’s smile turned cheeky as he was talking to Ryuu, and Ryuu seemed to try to not look too lovestruck. It was obvious even from a distance that they were shamelessly flirting.  _ Well done, baby brother _ , Saeko thought to herself, and gave her customers their drinks.

 

As soon as she could, she gathered all the dirty dishes and put them within ears reach of the loving couple for an easy spy mission.

 

“I actually went to Aoba Johsai in my first year.”

 

“Really? That was our rival school.”

 

“You went to Shiratorizawa? … You were captain?”

 

“Nah, I went to Karasuno. We weren’t actually a big deal until my second year of high school, were a real dark horse, started from nothing and ended up at nationals. We beat them to the punch of versing Shiratorizawa once, they didn’t take it well. Anyway, I knew all the captains from Aoba Johsai, and none of them were you.”

 

“I actually only spent my first year at Aoba Johsai, my family moved to a different prefecture half way through. I wasn’t even a regular at my new team until third year, but they still insisted that I would be captain for some reason.”

 

“That’s amazing though, that you got ya team to trust you like that. Why’d they choose you?”

 

Saeko was polishing dry glasses now, but there was no one else requiring her service, and she was too invested to leave.

 

“They said that I had away with people, that I understand their needs and know how to tie a team together and help them through a crisis. They thought it would be more important to have somebody on the field that is level headed than have somebody that can actually play.”

 

“That’s still cool though, having your team behind you like that. I was mainly captain because no one else wanted to do it. My vice, Hisashi, would ditch me whenever, so he wasn’t really any help at all.” A hearty laugh. “Always did my captain’s duties though.”

 

“Is making out with the opposing team's captain part of that duty?”

 

“A-actually, there is a story behind that…” Saeko had put the glasses away, having been able to hear most of the conversation since it was a quiet night. For a lack of better idea of how to spend her time she went to her knees to retie her shoes. Luckily, big combat boots with long laces, so she could take her time and nose into her brothers private life that he didn’t bother to share with her.

 

“You see, there was those two guys on our team, when they first joined the team they really hated each other, but by the end of first year it was obvious they were destined lovers. Real soulmate sort of deal.” Saeko had been to their games, she knew exactly who Ryuu was talking about. “They got together in their second year, the entire team was behind them. Mainly though because the unresolved sexual tension between them became unbearable.” Chikara giggled at that. It was a cute giggle. “There was this guy in their year, real salty, standoffish guy, who would tease them a lot, but we all knew each other, so we knew it was friendly.”

 

There was a new customer right next to Ryuu and Chikara, Saeko happily served him, even if she took about three times as long as she usually would.

 

“Some of the new first years didn’t read the atmosphere correctly though, so their insults and jabs got earnest.” 

 

“Oh, no.”

 

“Yea. So since they had to know that that wouldn’t be tolerated in my club I officially came out as bisexual.”

 

“That’s very brave, Ryuunosuke.”

 

“Its whatever, but the first years didn’t believe me, they said I only put on a show to protect my juniors, so I pulled out the big guns.” The man next to Ryuu got his order. “Next tournament I found my buddy Futakuchi, captain of Dateko, biggest cunt I know, and asked him to help me prove myself to my team.”

 

Saeko got herself a dish cloth and wiped every surface she could find.

 

“Dude likes causing chaos and pissing people off, so he was on board. After our match, I ‘went ahead’, and timed an ‘angry make-out session’ so that my team would walk in on us.”

 

Chikara gasped. “You didn’t.”

 

“I did, was super effective.”

 

Chikara giggled, then he turned quiet. “I never officially came out to the team.”

 

“You didn’t have to, they begged you to lead them and you did. That’s all you needed to do.”

 

Saeko glanced over, Chikara smiled softly, if a bit muted. “Yea, I suppose.” This wasn’t good.

 

“Tell you what, I’ll share how I lost my virginity.” Chikara and Saeko threw equally shocked looks in Ryuu’s direction. Saeko wasn’t sure if it was an appropriate time to share a story like that, but Chikara bid him to go on.

 

“So like, do you know those guys that make ya question your sexuality? Well, half Karasuno was made of those guys, and apparently they mess with lesbians as much as they do with straight dudes.”

 

Saeko took a deep breath, this couldn’t be too bad.

“So one of those converter guys was really close friends with our manager and resident lesbian, and left her really confused about her sexuality.”

 

Saeko looked over at the couple, Chikara had a sly grin, so things were going good for Ryuu.

 

“So she came to me, asked me if I could help her figure herself out with… you know… going all the way. She said she chose me because she could trust me, but I think it was because we weren’t close enough to make things awkward, and I would be graduating soon so chances were we ain’t gonna see each other again anyway. Also I got her her first girlfriend.”

 

Some more details Saeko didn’t know. Ungrateful youth these days not sharing everything with their older siblings anymore. Saeko looked over at the couple again, Chikara looked genuinely interested, even amused by the story.

 

“I told her I was completely new to the territory and she said ‘good, then neither of us will know what we’re doing’.” Chikara actually laughed at that. “Bottom line was that it was fun, and she didn’t regret it, but she was definitely 100% gay.”

 

Chikara laughed wholeheartedly now. Saeko briefly thought back to all the times Chikara had come to her bar to see if he had ever laughed like that. Let alone that much.

 

“What a heroic act of you.”

 

“Hey, don’t laugh, when a cute girl comes to me in distress I can’t turn her down.” Ryuu said, but he was laughing as well, seemingly happy that his story had worked.

 

They continued talking after that. They discussed movies (Chikara roasting Ryuu for repeatedly crying about an unnecessarily cheesy movie like Titanic, and Ryuu calling Chikara a grandpa for watching mostly silent films), future aspirations (Chikara wanting to leave his mark in the movie industry, Ryuu wanting to make it big in volleyball and having 2.5 kids), and fears (Chikara’s fears of being a faceless nobody, Ryuu’s fears of losing people dear to him). They didn’t even talk about leaving until Saeko closed up.

 

They did, however, have a hearty goodbye outside the bar.

 

“I had lots of fun tonight, we should do that again, Chikara.”

 

“I had fun too. Let me give you my number so you can tell me when you’re free.” Ryuu blushed furiously as Chikara typed his number in, though Chikara didn’t look much better. Ah, young love.

 

Saeko had to wait for Ryuu, being his ride and all that. She watched them say goodbye, and then wave at each other from a distance, until Ryuu melted into the seat of her car.

 

“He’s so cute.”

 

“That he is.”

 

“He’s so smart, and he talked some shit about movies I don’t even understand.”

 

“He studies them, you know?”

 

“I know. He makes me wanna watch silent movies, I hate silent movies, sis… I think it would make him happy though. Do you think he wants to watch silent movies with me?”

 

“I think he would.”

 

“Did you hear him giggle? It should be illegal to have a giggle that cute.”

 

“It was quite a cute giggle.”

 

“I think I’m in love.”

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Ryuu punched her shoulder at that. “Hey, no punching the driver if you don’t wanna walk home.”

 

Ryuu sat back in his seat. “What do I do, sis?”

 

“Damn. Watch some silent movies with him, take him to some of your games, have some coffee with him.”

 

“Do you think he wants a second date?”

 

“He gave you his number, didn’t he?”

 

“True. I think I’m hopelessly smitten.”

 

“That you are, little brother.”

 

Ryuu only sighed at that.


	8. Akiteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's my boi.

From what Saeko could tell, Chikara and Ryuu were doing well. Alongside Ryuu coming home from dates fawning over ‘them beautiful eyes’ and ‘his damn smarts’ she could also see them at the bar a lot. 

 

They would often come with friends, sometimes Ryuu’s, other times Chikara’s, even a mix of both occasionally. They would usually come when the bar was still quiet, and sit at one or two of the round tables, and share embarrassing stories about one another. Saeko would make sure to always be the one serving the table and those near it, if only to hear the embarrassing stories.

 

It’s how Saeko learned that Chikara had briefly flirted with the idea of joining the drama club at his school, but had a  _ to this day _ unresolved feud about creative differences with their captain that resulted in a life long ban.

 

Ryuu countered that story by sharing how he had once been so drunk at a party that he took all his clothes off and hid them well enough to not have found them the following day or any day after that.

 

That was also the setting where she saw a familiar ex rival team captain getting cozy with her brother and his boyfriend. It seemed Futakuchi and Ryuu had formed a tag team that would relentlessly smother Chikara in physical affection. Chikara, sandwiched between them, would be flustered and blushing deeply. Saeko had to hold back a laugh whenever Chikara stuttered through retorts or made high pitched noises of distress.

 

Over all it had been a good few weeks recently. Her brother was happy, her favourite script writer didn’t sigh as much as he used to, she still got to punch someone when the need arose, and she could hit on anyone that rose her interest.

 

It couldn’t get better.

 

———

 

Akiteru entered the bar, it was dark and a bit shabby, but his friends had chosen it because it served the cheapest alcohol in the area. The perfect place to get started on an all night binge that was supposed to erase all worries about failed tests and overdue assignments.

 

His friends went ahead. There was a great number of them that day, most of them girls, all super excited to get wasted. Akiteru had come with this group of people he normally didn’t see much outside of class because he thought that going outside his room every once in a while was a good idea.

 

He stood in line behind his friends, but as he waited to order his eyes met the bar woman, and his heart was struck with awe.

 

The woman was short, tiny even, but had a presence that filled the entire room, and a laugh that carried far and sounded absolutely stunning. The bartender moved onto his next friend, Akiteru could see her eyes properly now, they were heavily lidded, seemingly pulled down by the force of her heavy looking eyelashes, but they had a spark in them that promised mischief. Akiteru gulped. The next thing he saw was a black tank top, heavy breasts shoving the fabric down to show a good amount of cleavage, and wiry, strong looking arms pulling bottles of alcohol from high shelves. She moved to the next friend, Akiteru could make out more of her body then, the woman may have been petite, but certainly not nimble. She had a round butt and big thighs stretching blue jeans, and she walked with equal amounts of elegance and strength. Akiteru tried not to drool as she moved to serve him.

 

As she locked eyes with him, they widened, then narrowed again, and her full lips were pulled into a smirk. There was something in that look on her face that made Akiteru’s heart beat irregularly, something in the way she leaned over the bar, getting closer to his face, and pushing her breasts up with the wood of the counter as she leaned on it.

 

“What can I get you, hot stuff?”

 

Oh. Oh! So she wore the hungry look of a starving lion spotting a frail gazelle.

 

Alright, okay, so the hottest woman Akiteru had ever laid eyes on looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive. That was okay. That was alright. Akiteru had never had trouble dealing with girls, even pretty ones. Had sex before, he could deal. Except the only girls that would willingly sleep with him insisted on getting trashed out of their minds first (“No, believe us, we need it”) and the only women that actually hit on him were the granny’s at the hospital that he interned at.

 

Now this compressed, walking sex appeal was very much trying to get into his pants. Fine, totally fine.

 

“I… Uhhh…” Akiteru was a frail gazelle.

 

———

 

Saeko couldn’t belief herself, it was a quiet night, and still early too, until suddenly a crowd of students came buzzing in. On first glance it seemed to be a buffet, the few guys decent looking, all the girls adorable. Saeko had the time of her life flirting with every single one of them, even if they didn’t respond.

 

It wasn’t until she reached the last member of the group that she was truly stunned.

 

He was tall, really tall, skinny, pale, nice face.

 

Not ‘nice’ as in ‘good looking’, but as in ‘your granny would pick him out for you’.  Exactly the kind of guy she would have beaten up back in the day.

 

Right then though, she wanted to climb him like a tree.

 

She threw herself at him with all that she had, if she still had long hair she would have thrown it over her shoulder.

 

“What can I get you, hot stuff?”

 

“I…uhhh…” The guy gulped, Saeko had to hold onto herself to not laugh, this was fun. “I’ll just take an Asahi.” 

 

“Wait here, I’ll get your drink.” His friends had all sat down around the tables, waiting for their drinks to show up, but Saeko was determined to get closer to the guy, so she kept him by the bar.

 

Ten minutes of drink mixing and five minutes of drink distributing later she got back around to her tree guy.

 

“Here you go.” She said, the guy looked up from his phone and accepted his beer gratefully. “Can I get your name for my services?” Bad timing, albeit intended, the guy sprayed out his drink and only barely missed Saeko. He apologised profusely, but Saeko considered it worth it to see him blush like that, and she had set him up after all.

 

“Its Akiteru.”

 

“I’m Saeko.” She wondered if she could ever stop smirking at him. “Are you like a student or something?” 

 

Akiteru swallowed large gulps of his drink before answering. “Yea, I’m a med student at MU, hoping to become a nurse.” Saeko smiled, she was right about him being a lame nerd, and from a nice university as well.

 

“I study socio at Saitama Tech. Only did it to impress my baby brother though, I think this is closer to my calling.” She pointed at the bar behind her.

 

Akiteru started to relax, probably less intimidated by her presence now.

 

“Things we do for our little brothers, huh?”

 

“Got one yourself?”

 

“Yea, he’s my whole pride.” Akiteru chuckled sweetly, eyes squeezed shut and everything. Saeko’s heart clenched. “I don’t think he likes me very much though.”

 

Saeko could understand. “Little brothers like to act like you’re a nuisance.”

 

Akiteru played with his drink, avoiding eye contact with her. In a quiet voice he said, “It’s more than that though, I let him down.” Then he perked up, seemingly haven caught up with his unintentional words. “Enough of my lame backstory though, tell me about your brother.”

 

Saeko beamed, this was a good topic. “My little bro is a sweetheart, but he’s the biggest idiot.” Akiteru actually laughed, Saeko wanted to make that happen more. “Just set him up with his first official boyfriend.” Good to test the waters of the other side early.

 

Akiteru’s eyes shot up. “So your brother is queer, how did your family take it?”

 

“Our parents were cool about it, runs in the family after all.” She pointed at herself, smirking. Akiteru nodded.

 

“My brother got his first boyfriend a while ago, we were all happy for him.” There was a small smile on his face that Saeko wanted to protect. He leaned closer then, Saeko was intrigued, there was just a mere few centimetres separating the two now. “It was the first friend he ever brought home, and they stuck with each other through all good and bad. We always hoped that they would get together.”

 

Saeko giggled. “I hope you told him that.”

 

Akiteru leaned back, looking smug. Saeko missed the intimacy. “I did, put on a whole show and everything.” Saeko had to laugh at that, she understood all the little joys of being an older sibling. “It was kinda hard because I’m not a very good actor, so some of the tears may have been genuine.” Saeko laughed even harder. “The look on Kei’s face was priceless, he hates hugging and emotional moments, he was so disgusted with us.” 

 

“Stop it! Stop it” Saeko’s stomach hurt, she was doubling over. She caught herself though and stood back up straight. “Can’t believe I missed the opportunity with Ryuu, maybe I’ll do it at his wedding.”

 

Akiteru grinned, his eyes squeezed shut again. “Please do, tell me how it goes.” Saeko liked that grin, she couldn’t help but grin herself.

 

“Will do, but knowing us, he’ll probably cry harder than me, and still tell me that I’m embarrassing him.” She motioned Akiteru to come closer again, mainly because she missed the proximity more than anything. He seemed eager to oblige. “My brother likes to pretend he’s tough as nails, but he’s got the heart of a puppy.”

 

Akiteru nodded understandingly. “Kei likes to pretend that he generally doesn’t care, and that people don’t affect him, but you can really see his sweet side with the few people he holds dear, especially Tadashi.”

 

Saeko nodded, neither of them feeling the need to move out of each others personal space.

 

“So, can I get your number or…”

 

“God, I thought you never ask.”


	9. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the fam.

Things with Akiteru were going great, he was funny, he was sweet, and by god he was precious.

 

His sheer innocence was highlighted when he shared his ‘tragic backstory’, in which he pretended to be a regular player of his volleyball team to impress his brother, but was eventually found out and had a fall out with him.

 

Saeko failed to contain tears as she thought about other brotherly fall outs she had experienced. Gang fights, drug abuse, attempted murder in one case even. All of them had forced familiar bonds apart, but the Tsukishima’s had a fight about volleyball.

 

God this boy was innocent.

 

Things with Chikara and Ryuu were going swell too, though more specifically, things were going swell with Chikara.

 

“Saeko! You won’t believe it! Look!”

 

Saeko turned around. “You got a pitch? This is amazing Chika, always knew ya could do it!” He was basically her brother in law, so she had her big sister duties to fulfil.

 

“This is amazing. This is so good. It doesn’t feel real, Saeko.” Chikara was grinning widely, and visibly shivering with excitement.  

 

“I still need an actress for the main role. Need someone young, but with old eyes, like they have seen a lot.” He stroked his chin like a cartoon villain. “I don’t really care much for the looks, but if they were petite… or maybe frail, strained.” He looked up at her, excited. “Oh, and make them genderqueer, doesn’t matter in what way, I wanna piss my teachers off.”

 

Saeko didn’t know when she had become a casting agency, but she nodded along nonetheless. 

 

Any questions by her were interrupted by her brother bursting through the door, squealing in excitement, running to Chikara at the bar, picking him up and spinning him around without ever letting him down. Chikara, on his part, was squealing and giggling, and making very bad attempts at escaping Ryuu’s kisses.

 

Saeko went back to work.

 

——

 

An old familiar face made Saeko grin.

 

“Hey, Haruna, how are you doin’?”

 

Haruna sighed. “You know how it is, it goes up and then it goes down.” She raised her quickly emptied glass in Saeko’s direction, she already knew that she could drink for free. “Last boss fired me because an old acquaintance asked me about drugs.”

 

Saeko nodded, refilling the glass with coke and vodka. “Say, how are you feeling about movies?”

 

Haruna shrugged. “I like them? I don’t really have the time for them though.”

 

“What about acting?”

 

Haruna’s eyes lit up. “Like hollywood style?”

 

“Nah, nah,” Saeko waved her off before she could get false hopes, “more like a student film for university. Would you be interested?”

 

Haruna thought about it for a bit. “Sure, why not? Are there any offers?”

 

Saeko leaned onto the counter. “My friend’s a student director. He’s looking for an actress for his first official movie that’s gonna she shown in theatres and everything. Small, artsy theatres, but still. His description of what sorta main character he wanted matches you perfectly.” Haruna nodded, intrigued. “He said he can pay you, but not much.”

 

“Alright, sounds good. Give me his number.”

 

——

 

Saeko was always surprised at the difference in intensity and talent there was between high school volleyball matches and university volleyball matches.

 

She was even more surprised by how hot and bad ass Akiteru looked spiking a ball.

 

Pleasantly surprised.

 

“Go Akiteru!! You did great!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs after he scored a point. He looked up at her and grinned in excitement, throwing a piece sign in her direction. She threw one back.

 

“Excuse me, are you Saeko-san by any chance?” Came a quiet voice from beside her.

 

“I am. Who wants to know?” It was two guys, both very tall, lanky even. And eerily familiar.

 

“You’re the one that dates Aki-nii, right?” Asked the same guy from before, it was the one closest to her. He had approximately shoulder length hair tied into a loose ponytail. Though his most prominent traits were his resistant cowlick, prominent freckles, and shy smile. “I’m Yamaguchi.”

 

“I remember you. You were that pinch server for Karasuno. Had quite a following.”

 

“That’s right, I was even captain most recently.”

 

Saeko looked at the guy behind him, he was even taller than Yamaguchi, blond, and wearing glasses. He pierced Saeko with a calculating look.

 

“I’m sure I’ve seen your face before… you’re Tanaka-san’s older sister, right?” He said.

 

“Guilty as charged.” She said with a wink. “You must be Kei, Akiteru’s younger brother.” The tall blond nodded. “That means you’re Tadashi.” Freckles nodded at her too, seemingly confused that she knew his given name. “Congratulations on the relationship.” She said with a smirk.

 

Seeing both of them blush and get flustered was hilarious to watch, but they were interrupted by a whistle blow, which marked the end of the practice match. The other team had won.

 

Akiteru’s team seemed dissatisfied with that, but not too troubled. According to the board they already had four other games, and the teams had been even before. Overall not a bad score.

 

Saeko had actually only arrived 15 minutes ago, after class, and at the time that Akiteru had said they would finish, but practice seemed to go longer than expected. Akiteru had only played at the end of it, as a one point blocker.

 

Akiteru’s team shook hands with their opponents and had little chats with each other. Saeko turned to the two tall boys to chat with them.

 

They all met up to have dinner with Akiteru’s parents, to celebrate a promotion their dad had gotten. The kids were allowed to bring their significant others, for introduction purposes in Saeko’s case, or because they were basically part of the family anyway, in Tadashi’s case.

 

“Did you guys wait long?” Akiteru said to the group, approaching from behind Saeko.

 

He wore a big gym bag and a decently sized school bag, he also wore nice jeans and a button up for the dinner they were about to have, and he was still rubbing his freshly washed hair with a towel.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. We were discussing studies is all.” Kei was studying Zoology with a heavy lean towards amphibians and reptiles, called Herpetology. Saeko couldn’t help but think of herpes when she heard the name. Tadashi made a comment about Kei’s dinosaur obsession that Kei told him to shut up about.

 

Tadashi was working in an arts and crafts store that belonged to his aunt and uncle, and he had talked about maybe taking it over one day.

 

“How did you guys like the game?” Akiteru asked, leading them all outside of the gym. Saeko couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy when he linked their arms.

 

“You tense your back for too long when you go up for a block, you’re gonna give yourself cramps and your blocks suffer for it.” Kei said immediately. Tadashi barely hid a snicker next to him.

 

“Since when are you the big blocking senpai?” Akiteru asked affronted. Saeko couldn’t help but be amused at his expense, though mostly she was concerned for his health. It was getting cold out with a slight wind. Akiteru’s hair still seemed wet, and autumn was getting colder every day.

 

She hoped the establishment was as close to their university as they had said.

 

“Kuroo is rubbing off on him.” Tadashi said, and after a beat he giggled. Saeko turned backwards to watch Kei pull quite an impressive face of discontent.

 

She didn’t remember Kuroo. She had heard the name though, Ryuu had talked about him. Apparently he was a rival’s team captain at some point, but she couldn’t put a face on him.

 

“Aww, you still talk to him? That’s so sweet.” Akiteru said, clutching his heart with his free hand. He then leaned closer to Saeko and explained in a fake whisper tone. “Kuroo was a senpai from Tokyo that taught Kei everything he knows about blocking. Well, everything I didn’t already teach him.”

 

“And so the teacher became the student.” Saeko whispered back, and laughed at his comically betrayed face.

 

Akiteru mumbled something along the lines of ‘my own girlfriend’, but before Saeko could really register it and get giddy there was a heartfelt sigh.

 

“It’s not even like I still talk to him, he just texts me whenever, and I fear that if I block his number he’s gonna find out where I live and raid my fridge at 3am in the name of ‘friendship’.” He said in a tone and with a face that implied that he genuinely believed that.

 

“Oh shush, you’re happy you have friends that put up with your sad little self.” Tadashi was significantly more savage than his initial shy smile had lead them to believe.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people.”

 

“I only stayed friends with you for so long because you looked so sad when I didn’t talk to you.”

 

“That’s not even true.” Kei said with a blush that was somewhere between angry and embarrassed. “You were just as friendless as me.”

 

“Oh look, we’re here.” Tadashi said, not acknowledging the remark.  

 

They were at a Chinese restaurant. Saeko liked Chinese food. Her and Ryuu got it every Friday, though they usually got the cheap take out kind and watched trashy talk shows.  

 

Arms still linked with Akiteru she walked in.

 

Mister and Misses Tsukishima were towards the back of the restaurant. They sat at a round table with a rotating platter full of various food in the middle. They both got up to greet their children and plus-one’s.

 

Saeko greeted Miss Tsukishima first, who insisted on being called Ochako. She was smaller than what Saeko had expected after seeing both her skyscraper sons, but she still easily rested her chin on Saeko’s head when they hugged in greeting.

 

Mister Tsukishima was possibly the tallest man that Saeko had ever seen in her life, though she may be exaggerating there because his existence as such just seemed to glower over her. He seemed to have Kei’s constant scowl, and in greeting he just offered his hand and said “pleasure”.

 

Saeko was more than a bit intimidated, but she knew not to show that.

 

The boys got a similar greeting to hers, only Ochako would throw in a ‘I swear you still grow’ at every single one of them, and Mister Tsukishima would add a paternal clap on the shoulder.

 

Saeko would have to find out his name at some point.

 

Overall dinner was fine. Ochako and her boys talked about school, the promotion, news in general and some family stuff Saeko didn’t understand.

 

Mister Tsukishima said nothing. The entire time.

 

He didn’t smile, he didn’t react, he barely even moved, even though he was very much eating.

 

Saeko was so nervous next to him that she was sweating buckets.

 

“And what do you do?” Mister Tsukishima said suddenly, with a gravelling deep voice.

 

Saeko had seen stabbings, beatings, gang fights. She had started some of them, others were because of her, even more where by people that she consequently wanted to sleep with.

 

But there was nothing quite like the fear that you feel when your stuffing your face with fried rice while your boyfriends father gives you a piercing stare and asks about your life choices.

 

She swallowed the rice, and hopefully her fear with it.

 

“I study sociology at Saitama Tech. I work behind a bar most nights though, and I’m the drummer of the local cheer squad and attend events with them.”

 

“Saeko’s cheer team was on our side when we attended nationals in first year.” Tadashi helpfully contributed.

 

Mister Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at her, it made his eyes somehow more piercing. They were light like Kei’s, not warm brown like Akiteru’s.

 

Saeko hoped she didn’t look as deer-in-the-headlights as she felt.

 

“And why did you attend the event?” He asked. 

 

“My brother was part of the team, sir.”  Saeko swore she could see Kei snicker into his hand at the other side of the table. She wanted to kick him in the shins for being a shit, but he was too far away. “Karasuno didn’t have many supporters after their downfall, so I hired us to make some noise.” Saeko’s throat felt dry, she drowned as much of whatever she had ordered to drink as was left in the glass.

 

“They also did that in second year. Tanaka Ryuunosuke was our captain then.” Tadashi contributed in her stead. Tadashi was an angel. Savage at times, but an angel. Kei could stick it.

 

“I remember him playing, he was a great ace, and good leader.” Mister Tsukishima said, in exactly the same tone as everything else.

 

“Thank you.” Saeko croaked. She put the glass back down and noticed that she didn’t recognise her order because she had accidentally taken Akiteru’s glass.

 

Mister Tsukishima then turned to Tadashi, and simply said “crafts shop”, which prompted Tadashi to share the latest events of his family’s store, and the plans they had for it.

 

Akiteru reassuringly squeezed her clenched fist under the table. “You did well”, he whispered into her ear.

 

She emptied her own drink in one go. It was a lemon lime bitter.

 

———

 

“That was the single most terrifying ‘meet the parents’-dinner I ever had. Given it’s not like I had any others, but still.” Saeko said with a deep sigh, and clutching her heart.

 

“You did well, Saeko. I’m sorry, I should have warned you about him. When you get to know him you recognise all his little tells. He likes you, I swear.”

 

Saeko raised a skeptical eye brow at Akiteru.

 

“You were very protective of your brother, that impressed Yoshinori a lot.” Of course Tadashi with his childhood friendship and his age old relationship would know mister Tsukishima’s first name, and also ‘all the little tells’.

 

“This is us, see you guys next time.” Tadashi said, waving at them, Kei raised his arm in goodbye.

 

They were in front of an arts and crafts shop called ‘Paper Dragons’ to which Tadashi unlocked the glass door to let himself and Kei in.

 

“They grow up so fast,” Akiteru said, wiping away a fake tear from his eye, “one day you have to teach them how to make friends, and the next they move in with their boyfriend.”

 

Saeko rubbed his back in fake solidarity.

 

Though she could understand.

 

“Soon I’ll be Ryuu’s bride’s made when he marries Chikara. I can still remember when he thought he was straight.” Akiteru laughed at that.

 

“Come on, let me take you home.” He said with a gentle smile, throwing an arm around her shoulder to pull her close as they walked off.

 

“What a gentleman. Maybe I’ll have to invite you upstairs for a coffee.” Akiteru grinned like he approved of that.

 

———

 

Saeko was actually surprised to see Haruna again so soon, let alone so stressed.

 

“What’s gotten you so worked up?” She asked, as she filled a glass with Tequila and orange juice.

 

“Your student director, Saeko.” Haruna said, taking a long swig from her drink. “Not that I don’t support his vision and admire his work, but he is so difficult to work with.” Another long swig. “Everything has to be perfect, and already finished yesterday, and we need at least 500 takes of every scene, no matter how small and insignificant.” She finished her glass. “He’s so strict, I feel already stressed just walking in.”

 

Saeko refilled her drink as Haruna held the empty glass in her direction.

 

“The only saving grace is that one guy that keeps following him around. He does all the impossible tasks Ennoshita-san tells him to do and absorbs the blow of about all of his anger.” Haruna half emptied the glass again. “Got a real love struck look on his face though as it happens.” She seemed to have worn herself out.

 

“That sounds like my brother actually.” Saeko said, serving a guy that had sat down next to Haruna. “Is he tall, buff, shaven bald?”

 

Haruna thought. “Sounds like him, though I think he’s growing his hair out. Looks like it’s gonna be an undercut.”

 

Saeko would have to grill him about that on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if this will continue, yea it will.
> 
> I don't lack motivation, just inspiration, and there is too many lose plot threats i still need to solve, so sweat it not.
> 
> I'm glad i got to see y'all here for the ride, and i hope you enjoyed yourselves.
> 
> I hope that you get to meet someone how at charming at a bar, and that you may put your phone down to get some much needed rest. adios amigo's!!


	10. Troublesome Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no saving little brothers, is there?"
> 
> putting that here cause i wanted it to be the chapter title, but sadly i would not fit the theme of the other chapter titles which are all jsut the names of the key character of the current chapter. rip

There was a reason why Saeko and Ryuu always got Chinese takeout on their trash tv nights.

 

Well, two. The first being that the Chinese place on their road had the best fucking Chinese food there was. It was a little, family owned business and over the years the elderly couple truly got to know the Tanakas, and Saeko was sure that their youngest daughter had briefly flirted with her before moving away to study biochemical engineering in Hokkaido where she then met her boyfriend of almost four years now.

 

(It also helped that Ryuu was a sucker for being called “my handsome young man”, by the owner who seemed to forget her own four sons upon seeing him.)

 

The other reason being that neither Saeko nor Ryuu could cook particularly well. Sure, they could feed themselves and others, but there was a difference between that and truly enjoyable food. Friday night was both their nights off and they decided to keep up their tradition from way back in high school for getting their takeout and getting way too invested in reality soaps.

 

That particular Friday night was different though. Saeko had the entire evening planned. After finding out that Ryuu was growing his hair out she would be harassing him about his reasoning behind that decision, since the last time he had a hairstyle change it was to impress a girl. She had invited Akiteru to her plans who said that he was always down to bother little brothers. It was gonna be amazing.

 

The things she didn’t factor in though were the fact that Ryuu would be late and not responding to her texts, and the fact that Akiteru could cook.

 

And cook well.

 

Now, Saeko didn’t have particularly high standards in food or a particularly refined palette, but if a cute boy handed her food to taste and was so delicious that she had to actively take a moment to close her eyes and enjoy it then that was reason enough to forget to be angry at Ryuu for ditching and being unresponsive.

 

She eventually put down her phone to just stare at Akiteru stirring the fried noodles while smiling and cheerfully humming to himself. Saeko wondered if this was what marriage was like and why no one had advertised the prospect to her in that manner because she was fucking down.

 

Akiteru tried to be cool by flipping the noodles in the pan chef style which resulted in more of a mess than a success. Akiteru soft core cursing and scrambling all the ingredients back into the pan followed by him looking and Saeko cheekily saying “nothing happened,” made the thought ‘husband material’ manifest in her brain so hard that she had to stop herself from saying it out loud repeatedly.

 

They were an episode and a half into their reality tv trash when Ryuu came home looking tired as fuck and distracted by his phone. Saeko got up and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He didn’t notice her until they bumped into each other.

 

“Young man, you better have a god damn good reason to be late for family bonding night.”

 

Akiteru had gotten up as well, standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders, and added, “we were worried sick about you.”

 

“Sorry guys,” Ryuu rubbed his hands over his face, looking so pitiful that Saeko almost broke, “the deadline is coming up and everyone is working overtime to get the last scenes and edits in. Someone needs to keep an eye on Chika so he eats and sleeps and doesn’t collapse on us.” God, overworked, sad, puppy dog eyes were even more destructive than normal puppy dog eyes.

 

Akiteru broke before her. “There is still fried noodles in the pan,” he had lifted his hand off her shoulder so she imagined he’d point in the direction of the kitchen, “help yourself, it should still be warm and then we can update you on the drama you missed.”

 

“Thank you.” A visible weight was lifted off Ryuu’s shoulders. He looked almost disturbingly relieved as he made to go into the kitchen.

 

Saeko caught his arm in passing.

 

“That ‘Chika’ of yours better come to the next family bonding night.”

 

“Sis, you know Chikara. You introduced us.”

 

“Did I make myself unclear?”

 

“No Ma'am, I will bring him next time, Ma’am.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” She let him go.

 

——

 

Ryuu made it exactly three forks into his noodles before he passed out in his seat.

 

Saeko frowned upon the scene in worry from between Akiteru’s arms. “If it takes that much to look after Chika, who will have a look out for my Ryuu?”

 

“Little brothers, eh?” Akiteru said in a soft voice, fingers softly running up and down Saeko’s bare arm. “Nothing but trouble, aren’t they?”

 

Saeko turned a bit to look into his eyes unsatisfied. Akiteru giggled and looked back at Ryuu saying, “knowing you guys you can just give him a curfew so he doesn’t overwork himself anymore.”

 

“Knowing him he will just stay out longer to help his crush and nothing will change.”

 

“There is no protecting little brothers, is there?” Akiteru said, somewhat fondly. “If you keep them too tight on a leash they will break free from it, but if you let them too lose they will get lost.”

 

Saeko hummed in dissatisfied agreement.

 

——

 

For a place as shabby as it was, Akiteru had grown to love it.

 

Admittedly, the thing he loved most about it was watching Saeko at work. Watching her joke with customers and pour drinks and yell at regulars about being a pain was an event in and of itself, and Akiteru could just sit there all night and watch her all love struck. They had made plans to watch a movie with Tadashi and Kei after work, but they would plan out details here first before moving on.

 

He got a text from Tadashi saying that he would be there in a minute but that it was impossible to find parking.

 

Someone familiar stepped to the bar. 

 

Akiteru swore he had seen him before, but he was a bit too young to be in his own classes, so maybe a friend of Kei’s? He had gotten more of them since high school and Akiteru had somewhat lost the overview in second year.

 

Seeing that guy offer his girlfriend a tiny origami rose made out of the paper serviettes they offered at each table should really worry him more than it did, honestly the scene was a bit more on the cheesy and funny side. What  _ did _ worry him though was Saeko’s displeased face and comment of “you remind me of some friends I used to have.”

 

She calculated him for a moment longer and said, “what can I get ya?” He gave her his order for his table of friends, with an unwavering and sickeningly sweet smile. She sat the paper rose on the counter and went to work.

 

Akiteru couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he didn’t like the guy.

 

The guy noticed him.

 

“Oh, I remember you! You’re Kei-chan’s older brother, what was it? Akira?”

 

“Akiteru.”

 

_ Kei-chan. _ He remembered now, the only person that had ever called Kei by that name. Akiteru had always found it weird that a guy that had trouble being called “Tsukki” by people would willingly let some guy call him “Kei-chan”. Considering not so recent events in Kei’s sexuality maybe those two had been an item. It didn’t matter much anyways, whatever relationship they had didn’t last very long. Akiteru was glad, cause he didn’t like that guy then, and he wasn’t his biggest fan these days either.

 

“Yea I remember you too, you were a friend of Kei’s in second year if I’m not wrong. Eijirou, was it?”

 

“Ichigo,” the guy said smiling too widely, “but close enough, I didn’t get your name right either.” He picked up the paper rose and spun it between his fingers. “How is Kei doing?” He looked away shyly, Akiteru didn’t buy it. “I haven’t heard from him in a while.” He continued in a quiet voice.

 

“You haven’t kept in contact?”

 

“No, sadly we haven’t. I suppose that is to be expected. We didn’t leave on particularly good terms.” He looked off into the never ending void of the alcohol shelf, like some sort of tragic hero from a middle school stage play. “I blame myself really, I’ve said some terrible things I regret.”

 

Akiteru made eye contact with Saeko shaking a drink mixer, they silently agreed that  _ something was off with that guy. _

 

“Well we’re meeting Kei here in a bit, so if you want to catch up with him that badly or apologise you can do that if you wait.”

 

The guy immediately perked up, “really? How lovely.” A wave of violent discomfort over came Akiteru.

 

“God why couldn’t the weather forecast warn us of this freaking downpour, I’m absolutely drench-“ came from just behind Akiteru before he heard a loud, “YOU!” And a blur of person shot passed him right at Ichigo.

 

The sound of a fist hitting a face full force echoed through the room before Akiteru even noticed that Tadashi had intention to kill.

 

The guy from before now laid flat on his back, raising his arms to protect his face as Tadashi jumped onto his chest and repeatedly aimed for his face yelling, “I SAID I’D KILL YOU IF I SEE YOU AGAIN AND I WILL! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU I’LL-“ he couldn’t threaten anything else because Akiteru locked his arms behind his back, walking backwards with Tadashi and shushing him. Saeko ran to the other side of the counter with a wet dish towel to ask the guy if he was okay. He looked positively spooked and his eye was swelling in an ugly sort of a way.

 

Saeko turned to Tadashi, “you can’t just attack patrons at my bar like that.”

 

“He deserves no better!” Tadashi yelled.

 

“Tadashi, you can’t do that here.” Urged Akiteru.

 

“Let me go!” Tadashi responded in a hateful tone. It had been a while since Akiteru and Tadashi last wrestled, and it seemed that Tadashi had gotten stronger, but luckily Akiteru could still hold him back from seemingly killing a man.

 

The guy seemed to have found himself again, “I always knew you hated our relationship! Friends like you are why Kei-chan and I couldn’t be together!”

 

“BULLSHIT! YOU BEAT HIM!!”

 

“You guys need to clear that among yourselves, but you need to clear that outside.” Saeko said putting herself between the two.

 

Tadashi stopped struggling. Akiteru released him.

 

“I’ll be waiting in the parking lot behind the bar if mister Routa is not too pussy to follow me.” 

 

Tadashi turned around harshly and left the establishment. Ichigo looked positively scared for his life, but when he turned around to his group of friends he was evidently peer pressured into following Tadashi out.

 

Akiteru hardly noticed any of that.

 

_ “You beat him!” _

 

_ Beat. _

 

His little brother got beaten. Presumably by someone close to him. And he hadn’t even known.

 

Just another face in the crowd. A normal person with a normal life and a normal group of friends going out for a normal night at a normal bar had the audacity to assault his little brother in the past.

 

Just like that.

 

Saeko towelled off a perfectly dry glass. “Akiteru…” She sounded worried. Tadashi was out there alone with the guy. Akiteru was worried as well. He nodded to her and left to look for the pair.

 

Akiteru was still somewhat in a trance from the new information, so it took him a moment to remember where they had gone off to, let alone see anything in the dark and pouring rain.

 

He heard them though, or rather, he heard Tadashi specifically, screaming profanities into the night. He followed that voice and tried to shield his eyes from the rain so he could have a vague idea of what was going on and where he was going.

 

The parking lot was terribly lit, but he could vaguely make out two figures in a somewhat similar position to each other as they were back at the bar. Akiteru hoped by god that Tadashi was the one doing the beating, because by god the other guy wasn’t coming off lightly

 

“YOU HURT HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT AND YOU CAN BE GLAD I’M NOT HURTING YOU THE WAY YOU HURT HIM!!” Tadashi yelled while repeatedly bashing the other guys face. Ichigo begged for mercy at the assault.

 

Akiteru pulled Tadashi back from the guy that was more blood and bruises than person. 

 

“That’s enough now, Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi glared at him, “with him it will never be enough.” Akiteru swallowed down his fear and dragged Tadashi away further. Tadashi, to his credit, came with.

 

“You’re a monster! You inhumane swine!!” Ichigo yelled, scrambling himself up before shooting off into the night as fast as he could with what looked like a pretty badly damaged leg. Tadashi glared after Ichigo into the darkness, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

 

“Tadashi, what’s gotten into-“ Tadashi turned to him and Akiteru got a shock, “what happened to your face?”

 

Tadashi has scrapes and dirt on his forehead, cuts and scratches over his cheeks, a bloodied nose and a split lip.

 

“Alright, lets go inside and patch you up.” Tadashi nodded and came along.

 

——

 

Akiteru and Tadashi sat down at the bar. Saeko finished serving her current customer and gave them the first aid kid while wearing a nervous face. Akiteru cleaned Tadashi’s face and could see Ichigo’s friends getting restless over Tadashi’s shoulder.

 

“Why did you punch him like that?”

 

Tadashi hissed as Akiteru cleaned his open wounds.

 

“Got a bad history with him.”

 

“But that’s not all there is to it, is it?”

 

Tadashi stayed silent.

 

“He was close to Kei, wasn’t he?”

 

Tadashi’s face turned sour again. “Too close.”

 

“Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi sighed heavily. “That was Kei’s first boyfriend.”

 

Akiteru had already suspected as much. He looked at Tadashi sternly, urging him to go on.

 

“It’s honestly not my story to tell, but I suppose I can tell you this much.”

 

A shot glass appeared right next to Tadashi, who looked a bit startled, but after making eye contact with Saeko chose to down the liquor and continue on.

 

“It wasn’t anything much to notice at first. He said he had met someone from the neighbourhood, who went to a different school but they had some mutual interests and the same way home apparently. That was the time when I did extra training with Shimada-san, so we didn’t walk together anymore.” Tadashi looked away with a tense face. “I still blame myself for it all.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Saeko said with too much calm for a story like this. She slid a shot glass to Akiteru who decided to drink it since he was mostly done with Tadashi’s face, and he felt he was gonna need some sort of support for the cruel details.

 

“What did he do to Kei?” He asked after the drink. His voice felt foreign in his throat.

 

“Not much at first it seemed,” Tadashi continued, “they hung out more, went places, had fun. Tsukki said he was a joy to talk to and very intelligent. Had seen and experienced a lot and was showing him interesting things.” Tadashi swallowed thickly, “slowly Tsukki stopped talking about him. But they still did a lot of things together. He did things that were concerning like he started to doubt himself again, said he couldn’t do certain things without Ichigo around. At spring qualifiers he had a break down about not being able to perform because Ichigo wouldn’t be able to watch.”

 

Tadashi’s arms starting shaking, he tried to hold onto one with the other but it didn’t make much of a difference. Akiteru didn’t know what to do, wanted to hold his hand for comfort, but he felt his own arms shaking as well. Tadashi took a shaky breath and continued.

 

“Tsukki started hiding more things. He stopped changing in the club room, he got random injuries he was really touchy about and had very bad excuses for. One time there was a cut all the way down his gym uniform. He said he didn’t know where it came from.” His eyes started glistening, Akiteru could feel with that. “I feared the worst already. It’s not like Tsukki never kept things from me, but suddenly he was such a closed book I barely got to see him anymore.”

 

Tadashi wiped a stray tear from his eyes, and continued with a shaky voice, “I visited him at home when I was really upset one day. I couldn’t lose my best friend, you feel? I heard screaming coming from inside and I ran around your house and entered through the backdoor.” Tadashi took one more shaky breath before continuing on, “I saw Tsukki curled on the ground, screaming and crying, and Ichigo over him, with a paring knife.” Tadashi looked him in the eyes again then. “I attacked Ichigo and took the knife from him. I was too late though because he had already been attacking Tsukki.” Tadashi showed a line from his ear to his collarbone. “The scar Tsukki has on his neck is from that day.”

 

So much. So much he hadn’t known. He had heard of Kei’s scratches, that he had been hospitalised that day. But he was told it was nothing but a few stitches and he was released the same day. He hadn’t worried then, teenagers hurt themselves all the time, he even thought it would be something related to practice.

 

This.

 

This!

 

And he hadn’t even known. Hadn’t been able to stop it. Hell, Tadashi hadn’t even been able to prevent it.

 

Movement happened behind Tadashi’s shoulder, and Akiteru could only think that he really didn’t want to deal with that as well.

 

“Hey, what did you guys do with Ichigo?”

 

“Yea, do you want trouble or something?”

 

Akiteru could just barely suppress an eye roll because  _ not now _ .

 

“Hey,” interrupted Saeko, “if you want to stir some trouble you are welcome to go outside for that, but personally my money is on home fry over there.” She nodded at Tadashi. The angry crowd looked at him then, and took half a step back. Akiteru couldn’t see his face, but he imagined it must mean something terrifying to warrant a reaction like that. He sure had grown from the shy little boy he once was.

 

“Everyone who stays here and doesn’t ask too many questions gets a drink of their choice on the house.”

 

The group stated their orders and sat back down.

 

Akiteru wanted to say something, anything. He didn’t know what to say or do or how to process any of this in any matter at all really.

 

“Tadashi, I-“

 

“Hey guys, I think we can still make the movie if we- Tadashi what happened to you?”

 

Akiteru barely had time to register Kei moving past him to cradle Tadashi’s face in his hands.

 

“I’m fine,Tsukki.”

 

“You’re not, what happened?”

 

“… I ran into a wall.”

 

“Be serious.”

 

“Well a wall was involved if we’re being honest.”

 

“Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi pushed Kei’s hands away. “I met Ichigo.”

 

“Tadashi you-“

 

“No, Tsukki!” He held Kei’s hands tightly in his own. “He deserves what he got AND WORSE after what he did to you.”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt for me though.” Kei said silently.

 

Tadashi lifted their now entwined hands to his face to lean his cheek against them softly. “You are worth it.”

 

Akiteru turned away to look at his drink instead. He felt like he was intruding, and he didn’t quite know how to deal with any of the information presented to him either way.

 

“Let me look at your hands.”

 

“No, Tsukki, I’m fine-“

 

“No, let me do this.”

 

As Kei nursed Tadashi’ bleeding knuckles, Akiteru looked at Saeko, who was wiping the counter.

 

_ There is no protecting little brothers, is there? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why make you own antagonist when you can just steal characters from your friends fics?
> 
> whelp i beta the fic "Skate the Issue" for my friend MangaManiac (i would insert hyper links but sadly you can't do that in the notes, rip). Ichigo is from there and since i can't punch him in the face ther or irl i put him and some of his story here so he gets what he deserves
> 
> I recomment skate the issue if you like kurotsukki and angst upon angst, also say hi from me if you're there 
> 
>  
> 
> aslo also take a nap and drink a glass of water and go say hi to a dear friend. you are probably overworking yourself and you deserrve to be in top shape, health, and happiness
> 
> louie out


	11. The lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jsut wanted to give a head warning that this chapter contains homphobic language and then also smut. since that is something new that didn't happen in the other chapters and was only tagged in the actual fic like yesterday. so if yall were on a look out for it before and don't expect it here it is

They were far earlier than necessary.

 

A Tuesday night, and a holiday one at that, had cleared up the streets significantly, so traffic was non-existent and parking spaces were present en masse.

 

Akiteru stepped out of the car, stretching his aching limbs.

 

“Man, I studied so much for the test on Friday I see medical terms when I close my eyes.”

 

A sting of guilt shot through Saeko as Akiteru walked over to throw an arm around her shoulder, taking her in the direction of the theatre.

 

“I don’t wanna distract you from work with my family business.”

 

“Nonsense,” He waved her off, “if Chikara is your brother in law then he is my brother in law. Besides, if I see anything resembling an injection at any point today I will stab myself in the eyes.”

 

Saeko raised her eyebrows. “That bad?”

 

“Okay, I exaggerated a little bit.”

 

They arrived at the theatre, seemingly the first people of the group to arrive. Since they had already gotten their tickets from Chikara they got in line to get some snacks. A group of teenagers stood before them.

 

“Get a big bucket, I bet we can make the faggots cry if we have enough.” 

 

“Get two, that movie is like two hours long and I don’t wanna run out of missiles.”  Giggling from the group.

 

Saeko exhaled through her nose. She closed her eyes to calm herself.

 

_ Don’t cause a scene without good reason, Saeko. Gotta do this civilly if you can. _

 

She swung herself forwards and threw her arms around the shoulders of the two people that had just talked.

 

“Hey boys,” she sung, “this is the pet project of my baby brother and his wonderful boyfriend, so I advice you to play nice so this doesn’t have to get ugly.” She squeezed her arms tightly around the others’ shoulders. Instead of being listened to she got offended ‘oi, don’t touch me you weird lesbian’ comments, and giggled from the rest of the group. 

 

Saeko’s eyes skimmed through the crowd, spotting the most charismatic person of the lot.

 

“Oi,” she said, addressing that person, “you’re the leader of this troupe, aren’t ya?” That shocked the lot into a bit of quiet. “Keep your people in check, because I have no reason to hold back when I’m not at work.”

 

The leader eyed her for a moment before breaking contact and making fun of her to his friends. Well, it was all the same to her.

 

He turned to her, having regained his confidence after a few degrading comments. “Yea right, what’s your idea of not holding-“ Bam! Socked straight in the face. He stumbled backwards a bit, held his face and looked up at her in shock. Comments, insults, and threats erupted around her, but she didn’t break eye contact with the shocked leader. She vaguely registered Akiteru stepping up behind her and inviting anyone to throw the next punch if they dared.

 

Saeko and the leader stared at each other for a moment more.

 

“Let’s go, guys. Before anymore crazy lesbians attack us.” The weak collection of wanna be tough people said. Saeko stared at them retreating, making comments about getting ‘infected’ if they stayed any longer.

 

“I have to say,” Akiteru whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, “watching you punch that guy in the face was an incredible turn on.”

 

Saeko turned around with a smirk, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

 

“Should I punch more homophobes in the face for you then?”

 

“Please do.” He whispered before closing the space between them for a sweet and wonderful kiss. Saeko hummed against his lips in satisfaction and couldn’t hold back a grin with the giddiness in her stomach.

 

“Gross,” said a familiar voice next to them, “it’s like watching your parents make out.” Tadashi giggled at the comment.

 

Akiteru pointed his finger at them like a stern dad and said, “I don’t say anything when you make out with Tadashi so I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

 

“You do say things. You make comments about my ‘lost innocence’ and how ‘they grow up so fast’. So I am very much entitled to dad-zone you.”

 

Akiteru grasped his heart with an affronted gasp, and Saeko giggled into his shoulder and hoped no one could see.

 

“You guys are here I am so happy let's blow this off.” Said a rushed voice behind Saeko.

 

“Hey Chika,” Saeko said. She saw nodding, waves, and silent ‘hi’s coming from the others. “What happened and why do you want to call it off?”

 

“Nothing happened I’m just so nervous I take everything back about being a director and putting my movies into the world I don’t want anyone to see any of this I just want to move into a cave far away from society and die of loneliness there.” Saeko wondered if the poor guy had taken a breath in this entire speech.

 

“There you are, hun,” Ryuu waved at their group absentmindedly as he laid his hands on Chikara's shoulders assuringly. “You can’t just wander off when you hyperventilate, you make me worried.”

 

“We need to call it off, Ryuu. It’s too bad and should never see the light of day.” Chikara said, impossibly fast.

 

“You don’t owe anyone a good movie,” came in from Kei of all people, “what matters is that it’s important to you and that you dared to put it out there.”

 

“Other people’s opinion on your work doesn’t matter,” Ryuu said, cupping Chikara’s face in his hands gently, “you put a lot of effort into this and you should be proud of it.” Chikara nodded and visibly calmed down. 

 

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I just said.” Kei said affronted.

 

“There, there.” Tadashi said half heartedly.

 

Chikara looked at the wall behind them. “Oh god the movie is about to start,” he said, presumably seeing a clock there, “ I need to go and prepare things, wish me luck!” He took Ryuu’s hand in a tight grip and shot off.

 

“I say we get ourselves snacks and secure ourselves good seats.” The rest of the group agreed with Kei.

 

——

 

The movie was everything Saeko had hoped for it to be. She handed Akiteru another tissue to cry into as they exited the viewing hall.

 

“God, can you stop overdoing it so much? It’s embarrassing.” Kei said from behind them, but not without stifling a sniff himself.

 

“Shut up you heartless young person.” Akiteru countered quite pathetically. He blew his nose into the tissue, “they were brothers in arms reconnected. Reconnected!” 

 

Saeko giggled at him. “Honestly, after that fuss you made going in, I expected you to ditch after that opening shot of a syringe.”

 

“I powered through for Chikara.” He turned to her and asked, “how come you aren’t affected?”

 

“I read the screenplay,” she said, waving him off, “I’m bursting with pride more than anything else, but aside from that I’m honestly more disappointed that- oh hey, the man of the hour.” Saeko waved a shivering and pale Chikara to their group. Ryuu was leading him forwards, severely in tears himself. A ‘oh god, not two of them,’ was followed by a giggle from behind Saeko as the movie makers joined them.

 

“That was amazing guys. How come Herbert didn’t try to get into all of these places by using his, uhm, what did you call them, Chika?”

 

“Little old man charms.” Chikara answered quietly.

 

“Yes, those. They were my favourite scenes.”

 

“Time restrictions.” Chikara answered just as quietly.

 

“A  shame. You can be proud of your work though. You did well today.” Saeko tried.

 

“No I-“ Chikara jumped as his name was called. “Oh my god, that’s my teacher. God he’s going to give me the evaluation and say he hated it and it’s terrible god I should have played it safe why did I need to go all rebel on his-“

 

“Go on,” Ryuu said pushing his boyfriend towards the honestly very friendly looking teacher, “either he loved it or he’s wrong.” Chikara send his boyfriend a glare but walked off anyways with his shoulders pulled up to his ears.

 

“So, how’s it feel to have your little baby out there?” Saeko asked her brother.

 

“It’s amazing and I am so proud and Chikara should also be, we had three people stop us on the way out saying they liked it. One of them was still crying!”

 

Saeko and Akiteru giggled at that, from the corner of her eyes she could see even Kei and Tadashi looking pleased. Someone else caught her eye.

 

“Hey, Haruna, come to us!” Haruna waved back and came over.

 

“How’s it feel to have your first major role?” Saeko asked swinging an arm around her friend.

 

“Well when you said I should go for the role I didn’t expect to play alongside a sentient tree stump but I have to say, I’m so proud.”

 

Saeko ruffled the others hair. “Knew you’d like it.”

 

Chikara came back, smiling and as if walking on clouds.

 

“And? Did they kick you out of film school yet?” Kei asked.

 

“He said it was great,” Chikara said softly, “he hasn’t decided on a definite grade yet but it’s going to be something good.

 

Cheering erupted from the group as Haruna and Ryuu squeezed and congratulated Chikara who was red in the face and elated.

 

“Ooi!! Chikara!!” Came from further away. Saeko stood on her tippy toes to see Yuu wave at their group from a crowd of boys that were semi-regulars at her bar. A lot of them were from Ryuu’s high school. “Come join us!”

 

“Oh my god our friends are here.” Chikara said, paling again. “Oh god those are the guys from my volleyball club.”

 

“Yea,” Ryuu said, “I invited them.”

 

“You what?! Ryuu, I’m not even  _ out _ to them.”

 

“I said they were welcome to watch the movie and if they had any problems with it they could bring those up with me.”

 

Saeko looked over Chikara’s shoulder again. The group of boys seemed happy and inviting. She gave Chikara a little push.

 

“Come on, they can’t bite that hard.”

 

Chikara scowled at her and made a stinky face at Ryuu but let himself be guided along by his boyfriend. Loud cheers and congratulations came from the group of boys.

 

“Looks like he is in good hands.” Saeko commented.

 

“Ah youth. They grow up so fast.” Akiteru said, wrapping his arms around Saeko.

 

“If you guys are gonna be like that we’re heading home.” Kei said with disdain in his voice.

 

“Sounds good.” Tadashi yawned. “The shop has a special event tomorrow so I’ll need to get up early.” He stretched, accentuating his point and then turned to the fifth member of their group. “We saw you on the way here, Haruna, we can take you home if you want.”

 

Haruna had been distracted by one of the posters showing her face, but jerked back to attention at the address. “That would be nice, I moved here from the other side of town and I’m not sure I wouldn’t get lost in the dark.”

 

Everyone said their goodbyes at the door since they went in opposite directions. Saeko vaguely regretted not getting a warmer jacket since this time of the year was still quite cold, It gave her an excuse to wrap Akiteru’s arms more tightly around her though.

 

“Say,” the man in question whispered into her ear, “does a beautiful girl like you have any more plans on a cold night like this?”

 

She smirked up at him. 

 

“Well if I find the right sort of gentleman to take me home I may feel inclined to reward him with my attention,” she leaned closer to him, “for the whole night if need be.”

 

Her companion’s eyes got dark with hunger. “And just where do you intend to find a gentleman worthy of such a delightful reward?”

 

“Perhaps-” she hooked her finger into the collar of his shirt “-I have him wrapped around my little finger already.”

 

She vaguely recognised a grin before the distance between them was eradicated and she was pulled into a deep kiss again.

 

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, and when he deepened the kiss and elicited a moan out of her, she jumped him and wrapped her legs around his waist. There was something incredibly hot about just being held up like this without the other person struggling, Akiteru’s hands gripping the back of her thighs tightly.

 

He released her lips just a little bit. “I think we should take this home before it goes any further.”

 

“Public indecency not your thing?”

 

“I’m not keen on being arrested.”

 

Saeko giggled at that and let him go. She couldn’t quite keep herself from staring at him like a smitten school girl though. She was glad the way home would be quick tonight.

 

——

 

Saeko couldn’t quite say that she ever shed the horny teenager side of her, but she would also lie if she said that she wouldn’t miss it. 

 

This felt different to other times.

 

Intense, as usual,  _ but more intimately so _ .

 

They barely got through the front door before Saeko latched herself onto Akiteru again. Too small to make the whole kissing thing work with both of them standing so she jumped onto his chest again and hoped that he’d be either down to screw in the entryway or onto it enough to lead them somewhere more adequate.

 

To her luck Akiteru managed to return her kisses with enthusiasm, close the door behind them, walk backwards into the direction of her bedroom with only minor faux pas and like three new bruises from running into things while not looking, and place the two of them on the bed.

 

She straddled him as they sat down and tore the clothes off his body, only letting go off his lips long enough to undress him.

 

She had half of him naked when she took a moment to just… appreciate.

 

She knew he wasn’t weak, and she was aware he was fit, but she had expected his muscles to be more… subtle so to say, instead of having him turn out to be a secret beef buffet.

 

She couldn’t quite decide on a favourite part on him, so she chose to just bite him in the chest to release pent up energy. Akiteru gasped in a surprisingly high and soft voice but didn’t stop her and instead removed her clothes in turn.

 

Saeko breathed a little deeper then and decided to push Akiteru flat onto the bed so she could tear the pants off him as well. Hunger overcame her as she saw the impressive bulge held back by boxer briefs already stained with pre-come. A gaze up his body showed her his ragged breath and matching hungry look in his eyes. She smirked, which made a soft ‘oh fuck’ elicit from the other, and freed his erection, because by god she needed something in her mouth just then. She was possibly the most sexually active teenager in high school and she was going to unload all her accumulated expertise on this boy and he better fucking appreciate it.

 

She put a hand on Akiteru’s thigh to spread them apart, the other she grasped his length firmly with. She licked a good and generous stripe from the root to the head and the resulting stutter in breathing made her feel giddy. She pumped him slowly and dug her other hand more firmly into his thigh which elicited another hiss and licked the head like the world's tastiest ice cream cone. He sat up enough to lean on his elbow to see her, and his other hand moved into her hair in a firm hold, but not guiding her or pushing her away. She decided she’d spend enough time beating around the bush and instead opted to take him as deep as she could, make eye contact with him as she reached the hilt, then closed her eyes to give this boy the blow job of a lifetime.

 

She switched back to having her hand with her mouth action by pumping his dick again, the hand on his thigh moving up and down the inside of it, stopping just shy of the root of his balls before moving away again. Her ministrations elicited a continuous string of ,” fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” and Akiteru started to rotate his hips to meet her rhythm.

 

She was deeply engulfed in her work when the grip in her hair became tighter and she was pushed away with the weak words, “stop, stop. Saeko, stop.”

 

Saeko looked at him, throat sore, mouth slack, eyes hooded, and Akiteru, red flushed, sweating, and breathing more deeply than ever before said, “before I come embarrassingly early,” sitting up higher and putting his hands to the back of her thighs, pushing her closer to him, “please,” he said quietly but with determination, “sit on my face.”

 

Saeko suddenly felt as on edge as Akiteru must be at the moment.

 

“Okay.” She whispered, suddenly feeling weak. He laid back down on the bed and she shuffled up on her knees to position herself above his face, all the while guided by his hands lightly massaging the back of her thighs.

 

“You ready?” He asked from between her legs, rubbing his hands up and down them.

 

She placed her hands against the wall in front of her and said, “yea,” in a meek voice.

 

“All right then,” he answered, somehow seeming much more assured and confident than she did then. He released a hand from one of her thighs and guided a single finger from her knee, along the inside of her thighs, up to her entrance. He gently ran that finger along her wet lips there and she felt the strength in her legs leave her and be replaced by shakes.

 

The hand still on her thigh moved up over her ass to her lower back and guided her down onto his face, spreading her knees more in the process. He nuzzled his face gently against her as if to get a feel for the area, and she could distinctly feel him grinning before moving his lips and tongue along in slow and attentive movements.

 

God she must have been on edge before because she released a shaky and high gasp and all will power left her legs as she sunk lower onto his face. The bastard giggled though and placed his hands on her butt to hold her up before treating her pussy as if he was a starving man and she was the first thing he got to eat in three days.

 

Ragged breaths and surprisingly high moans left her and it must please the absolute bastard between her legs because he started humming deeply and self satisfied between her thighs and by god if the vibrations of that didn’t move through her pelvis and make her ride his face in ernest.

 

Akiteru was not done with her though because he relocated her hands to only hold her weak body up with one arm and have the now free hand join his tongue in its penetrations. There was something incredibly hot about being fingered with vigour and have undivided attention paid to her clit by a smart and clever tongue. 

 

More fingers joined the action inside of her and she was slowly feeling dizzy with the headiness of it all and she couldn’t help but mumble a weak “Aki,” repeatedly as her hips still moved up and down in irregular movements but her knees slowly spread more as their weakness increased.

 

The absolutely dumb fucking bastard beneath her had the audacity to giggle again.

 

A deep and heady giggle, the baritone of which moving through her entire body from her hips out to her very fingertips and she lost all control of her body as the orgasm overcame her and she vaguely registered sinking all her weight onto Akiteru’s waiting hands and face.

 

It took her three whole moments to come back to herself enough to move off of him in fear of suffocating him with her thighs.

 

Damn bastard looked super satisfied with himself.

 

Well he deserved it, but he was still a damn bastard.

 

“You good?” He asked her, still a little too satisfied for her taste, but nonetheless earnest.

 

“Yep.” She answered, far weaker and higher than she intended to. 

 

He giggled again, the bastard. She punched him in the arm for it and he apologised but nonetheless was still giggling.

 

“Do you need help with-“ she started, reaching for his crotch.

 

“No, I-“ He answered quickly, an embarrassed flush on his face as if he wasn’t absolutely drowned in her juices. A look down to her place of intend showed that no further work on her part would be necessary.

 

“I uh, yea. That actually solved itself a while ago.” She couldn’t help but release a giggle of her own then. There was something eternally adorable about him no matter what. 

 

“Are you keen to go again?” He asked her sweetly. She nodded with the biggest grin. 

 

“Good.” He said, pushing her onto her back by her shoulders, and moving himself to tower over her. “Because I’m far from done with you.” As she released a shaky gasp in response, she wondered if this was what female leads in romantic movies felt like, and if so, she finally understood the appeal. As Akiteru wiped his hand over his face to remove the worst of their previous actions and tentatively started sucking hickeys into her throat, moving down her chest from there, she decided she really ought to watch many more romantic movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very first, finished, on going fic holy fork and spoon i am bursting with pride whoop whoop
> 
> now then my good ladies and gentle peeps, i hope yall had a decent ride and will get to see some bigots and assholes punched in the face cause we all deserve it
> 
> go get some rest and eat some adn talk to someone that makes your day brighter. perts included
> 
> ahve a lovely day and see ya


End file.
